


Happy Camping

by Mireyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Autor Draco Malfoy, Camping, Draco Malfoy does bad things to rescue Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, First Time, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Workaholic Harry Potter, lovemaking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Er hatte sich diesen Ort ausgesucht, um einfach mal Urlaub von allem machen zu können. Urlaub von den bösen Blicken, den Beschimpfungen und Urlaub von seiner Mutter. Sie wusste nichts von diesem Ort auf einem Muggel-Campingplatz. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen, dass er so tief gesunken war unter Muggeln zu leben. Komplett.Er legte sein Buch weg und beobachtete aus seinem Seitenfenster das Treiben der Auroren. Sie befragten den alten Platzwart und ließen sich wohl alle Unterlagen geben. Somit würden sie gleich wissen, dass ein Ex-Todesser in diesem Wohnwagen wohnt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Happy Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Mich hatte es mal wieder überkommen zu dieser kleinen FF.  
> Ich war bei meinem Wohnwagen direkt neben der Ostsee und dachte, dass Draco sicherlich so einen Rückzugsort auch gefallen würde. Und zack, da war die Idee! 
> 
> Viel viel Spaß und ich freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare~

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. 

Er war wie viele Morgen in seinem Lieblingsort, in einer Küstenstadt in seinem Wohnwagen, wach geworden. War, wie jeden Morgen, zum Bäcker ins nächste Dorf gelaufen. Und war wie immer, nach seinem Frühstück in seinem Vorzelt, in seinen Lieblingssessel gefallen und hatte angefangen zu lesen.  
Und doch war es leider kein normaler Tag, denn Harry fucking Potter kam gerade auf den Campingplatz. 

Er hatte sich diesen Ort ausgesucht, um einfach mal Urlaub von allem machen zu können. Urlaub von den bösen Blicken, den Beschimpfungen und Urlaub von seiner Mutter. Sie wusste von diesem Ort auf einem Muggel-Campingplatz. Doch sie war alles andere als glücklich darüber.  
Er legte sein Buch weg und beobachtete aus seinem Seitenfenster das Treiben der Auroren. Sie befragten den alten Platzwart und ließen sich wohl alle Unterlagen geben. Somit würden sie gleich wissen, dass ein Ex-Todesser in diesem Wohnwagen wohnt. 

Draco konnte genau den Moment erkennen, indem Potters Blick sich von der List löste und direkt zu seinem Platz sah. Draco stand auf und fuhr sich durch die zu lang gewordenen Haare, warum das unausweichliche herauszögern?  
Er trat aus seinem Vorzelt an das Gartentor zu seinem Platz mit verschränkten Armen. 

Potter kam mit zwei weiteren Auroren zu ihm. “Malfoy…”, sagte er ruhig und sah sich kurz um. “Wir suchen einen Zauberer, der seine Hände in einem illegalien Zaubertränkeschmuggel-Ring hat. Da würdest du wohl ziemlich gut reinpassen, hm?”  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er war selbstständiger Fluchbrecher, hatte aber eher weniger zu tun. Es machte ihm nichts aus, sie hatten trotz der Reparationskosten vom Krieg noch genug Geld.  
“Was für ein Zufall, oder Potter?”, sagte er und sah die anderen Beiden an, er kannte sie nicht.  
“Wir würden gerne dein Wohnwagen durchsuchen!”, sagte einer der unbekannten Auroren trocken.

“Nein… Ohne Durchsuchungsbeschluss werdet ihr keinen Fuß auf meinen Platz setzen…”, sagte er grimmig. Es war sein Heiligtum, seins. Er hatte noch nie irgendjemanden hier raus mitgebracht und er würde sicherlich nicht irgendwelche Auroren, die ihm irgendwas anhängen wollten, in sein Reich lassen. Nicht ohne triftigen Grund!

“Dann mit Durchsuchungsbeschluss…”, sagte Potter und nickte mit dem Kopf seinen Lakaien zu. Sie gingen nun den Weg hinauf, alle Plätze ab. Dracos Anspannung fiel ab. Fuck. Sie würden den Beschluss bekommen, alleine weil Malfoy drauf stand. Aber er hatte noch ein bisschen Ruhe, bis dahin!  
Eine Eule landete auf dem Zaun neben ihm und hielt einen Brief in ihrem Schnabel. Es war die Eule seiner Mutter und er nahm sie sanft auf den Arm und ging rein. Er vermied es irgendwie aufzufallen. Seine Nachbarn hatten ihn als eigentümlich, aber nett abgetan und das war ihm ganz recht. 

Es vergingen zwei Wochen, bis Potter wieder vor seinem Gartentor stand.  
“Kein Durchsuchungsbefehl…”; sagte Potter etwas gereizt und Dracos Tag konnte nicht besser werden!  
“Was tust du dann hier, Potter?”, fragte er grinsend und lehnte sich auf das Tor.  
“Ich wollte mich… unterhalten..”  
“Eher verhören, hm?”  
Potter sah weg und seufzte. “Ich lad dich auf ein Kaffee ein und wir unterhalten uns Malfoy…”, bot dieser an und versuchte sich augenscheinlich etwas zu entspannen.  
Draco musterte den Mann zum ersten Mal seit dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen. Die Jahre hatten ihm gut getan. Er hatte breitere Schultern bekommen, definierte Muskeln, soweit Draco unter der Uniform sehen konnte, und einen Dreitagebart. Es gab ihm einen gefährlichen Ausdruck. Über sein linkes Auge zog sich eine alte Narbe. Sie schien dur geheilt zu aber, aber eine helle Narbenlinie war trotzdem geblieben. Er trug immernoch diese altmodische runde Brille und seine Haut war dunkler. Es stand ihm...

“Okay… Ich zieh mir kurz etwas entsprechendes an…”, sagte Draco und deutete kurz auf sich. Er trug immernoch seine Jogginghose und ein lockeres Shirt. Er drehte sich um und spürte förmlich den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen.  
Das könnte wirklich lustig werden. Er zog sich drinnen eine Jeans und ein eng geschnittenes Poloshirt an, von dem der Stoff aber schon ganz weich geworden war und ein paar Oxfords.  
Dann kam er raus und schloss mit einer Handbewegung die Türen und das Vorzelt.  
Er hatte diesen Zauber schon so oft benutzt, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht brauchte, auch wenn er natürlich unter seinem Shirt in seinem Hosenbund steckte. 

Sie liefen nebeneinander vom Platz über den Deich zur Dünenlandschaft und somit dem Wanderweg am Strand entlang. Potter sah ihn nicht an, sondern bestaunte die Aussicht und Draco konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er liebte diesen Strand. Es war kein Tourismus-Strand mit weichem hellen Sand, sondern ein steiniger grauer Strand, naturbelassen. Somit schlugen die Wellen an einigen stellen noch auf Felsen und schäumten die See richtig auf. Draco liebte es!  
“Du lebst also hier?”, fragte Potter vorsichtig.  
“Nein… Ich mache Urlaub hier…. Auch wenn ich so viel hier bin wie ich mir erlauben kann meine Mutter oder meinen Job zu vernachlässigen…”, erklärte er ehrlich und ruhig. Er sah immer wieder zur Seite zu Potter und fing seinen Blick kurz auf.  
Die Augen waren immernoch ein stechendes, strahlendes Grün. Draco hatte dieses Grün nirgendwo anders finden können, alle anderen grünen Augen schienen gegen Potters blass zu wirken! 

“Du bist also eine Art Ganzjahres-Urlauber?”, fragte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Draco lachte leise. “Sozusagen… Ich bin mindestens ein halbes Jahr hier draußen. Ich habe den Wohnwagen seit ungefähr drei Jahren… “, erklärte er ruhig. Es waren alles Dinge, die Potter ruhig wissen durfte. Das er den Wohnwagen davor bei sich im Manor restauriert hatte, per Hand, und dann hierhergebracht hatte, war ein Detail was niemand außer seiner Mutter wusste. Sie hielt ihn deswegen für etwas verrückt. Neben anderen Dingen. 

“Du bist hier immer allein?”, fragte der Gryffindor dann und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. “Ja, ich habe hier nie jemanden hin mitgenommen. Es ist mein einziger Rückzugsort, andem ich akzeptiert werde. Zwar als ziemlich egozentrisch … aber freundlich. Die Muggel hier kennen mich inzwischen gut und wissen, dass sie bei Problemen mit meiner Hilfe rechnen können…”, er sah den alamierten Blick den Potter ihm zu warf. “... Muggelhilfe, Potter! Ich hege immernoch keinen Wunsch meinem Vater nach Askaban zu folgen!”. Die Schultern entspannten sich auf seine Worte. Interessant. 

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und kamen dann in dem kleinen Dorf an. Es gab dort ein kleines Café mit leckerem selbstgeröstetem Kaffee und Kuchen.  
“Draco, Schatz! Dich habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen!”, rief eine rundliche Dame in ihren dreißigern hinter dem Tresen aus. Sie kam herum, schneller als man es von ihr erwarten würde und umarmte Draco fest. “Rosa…”, lächelte Draco und vergaß kurz seine Begleitung. “Ich war… beschäftigt… Verzeih mir!”, sagte er und folgte dann ihrem Blick. Und erschauderte bei dem Blick, den sie ihm dann zuwarf. “Darf ich vorstellen, Harry Potter. Ein alter... Schulfreund von mir…”, sagte Draco dann und die Züge der Dame verzogen sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen. “Schulfreund, hm?”

Potter schien mit der Situation komplett überfordert zu sein. Er starrte die Beiden bei ihrer Begrüßung an und legte dann ein geübtes Lächeln auf. Man sah es in allerlei Zeitungen und Zeitschriften. “Guten Tag, schön sie kennen zu lernen.”, sagte er und schüttelte Rosa die Hand. “Kommt… Dein Platz ist frei, Draco!”, damit scheuchte sie die Beiden in eine Ecke an der großen Fensterfront, die zum Meer hinaus ging. Man hatte einen ungehinderten Blick auf unruhige Meer.  
Draco setzte sich und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen. “Lass das meine Sorge sein, Schätzchen!”, damit verschwand sie auch schon hinter dem Tresen. 

“Interessante Frau!”, sagte Potter schmunzelnd.  
“Hör bloß auf! Sie ist liebenswürdig, aber auch sehr… einnehmend!”, verteidigte sich Draco und schmollte kurz. “Sie erinnert mich ein bisschen an Molly…”, fügte Potter fast liebevoll hinzu und nahm die Karte vom Tisch.  
“Das hier ist also ‘dein’ Platz?”, fragte er dann ganz uninteressiert.  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Ich sitze fast immer hier… Ich mag den Ausblick und den Abstand zu den anderen Tischen… Ich… arbeite hier auch hin und wieder…”.  
Potter sah über den Rand des Menüs zu Draco und musterte ihn. “Du bist Fluchbrecher und wir sind in einem Mug-...”, er musste unterbrechen, da die Besitzerin wieder zu ihnen kam mit einem Tablett.  
Sie stellte geübt zwei große dampfende Becher auf den Tisch und zwei Stück Kuchen, dann verschwand sie wieder ohne ein Wort, aber mit einem zwinkern zu Draco.

“Ich hoffe du magst Capucchino…”, sagte Draco und deutete zum Becher auf Potters Seite des runden Tisches.  
Er nahm den Zuckerstreuer und kippte etwas in seinen Becher.  
“Wenn er gut ist, trinke ich jeden Kaffee!”, grinste Potter und nippte an seinem Becher. Er sah staunend auf den Becher herab. “Der ist wirklich gut!”  
“Natürlich ist er gut, Potter. Rosa und ihre Frau wissen was sie tun!”, sagte er amüsiert.  
Potter zuckte bei seiner Bemerkungen mit keiner Wimper und Draco dachte an den Zeitungsartikel von vor nicht allzulanger Zeit.  
‘Steht der Außerwähle nur auf Außerwählte?’  
Draco war selber schwul, aber nur sein engster Freundeskreis und Rosa wussten das. Natürlich wusste Rosa es, sie hatte ihn bei seinem ersten Besuch von oben bist unten gemustert und gesagt. ‘Hier wirst du leider keinen Prinzen finden, mein Schönling!’, damit war das auch geklärt.

“Also nochmal… Du bist Fluchbrecher und wir sind hier in einem Muggelcafé, Malfoy! Du kannst hier nicht…”, er fuchtelte mit seinen Händen und Draco musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Potter war schon immer sehr Ausdrucksstark gewesen, ob nun mit seiner Mimik oder Gestik.  
“Ich arbeite in unserer Welt als Fluchbrecher. Aber ich bekomme nicht allzuviele Aufträge, obwohl ich einer der Besten bin. Wie du sicherlich weißt!”, antwortete Draco ruhig und trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Heißgetränk.  
“Ich habe mir ein anderes Standbein aufgebaut, welches nicht mit meinem Namen in Verbindung steht. Und daran arbeite ich hier…”, erklärte er dann sanft. Er liebte seinen Muggelberuf. Autor. Autor für Coming-of-Age-Romane für Jugendliche und Politisch-Gesellschaftskritische Werke. Er hatte in seinem Wohnwagen angefangen zu schreiben. Für sich und hatte dann eines seiner Skripte auf gut Glück an einen Verlag geschickt. Sie hatten ihn sofort einen Vertrag unterschreiben lassen und somit war er Autor in der Muggelwelt. Und auch kein Unbekannter. Doch arbeitete er bewusst unter einem Pseudonym. Marco Darkoy.  
Er hatte gelacht, als der Verlag mit diesem Namen um die Ecke kam, aber akzeptiert. 

Somit war sein Werk nach Veröffentlichung sehr schnell bekannt geworden. Tiefseefarben war beliebt bei alt und jung. Die Kritiken gingen schnell durch die Decke. Der Verlag war überglücklich und Draco verdiente ziemlich viel Muggelgeld durch Interviews, Signierstunden und dem Verkauft seines Buches. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt in der Muggelwelt unterwegs zu sein. Er besaß inzwischen ein Handy und natürlich einen Laptop zum arbeiten. Internet war eine geniale Erfindungen, auch wenn er erstmal viel experimentieren musste, bis er damit umgehen konnte. Alles Dinge, die er in seinem kleinen Reich gemacht hatte. 

Harry Potter saß still ihm gegenüber und schwieg. Er musterte ihn genau und Draco ließ ihn. Er hatte beide Hände um seinen Becher gelegt und wartete. “Du bist anders… “, waren dann die nächsten Worte. “Es sind ja auch sechs Jahre vergangen….”, meinte er ruhig und wartete wieder.  
“Ich verstehe nicht wie du… Wie du das alles einfach so akzeptierst. Ich habe gesehen, mehrfach, wie die Leute mit dir umgehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie wenig du vom Ministerium angefordert wirst fürs Fluchbrechen….”, sagte sein Gegenüber dann und lehnte sich nach vorne. Draco sah, dass er es wirklich nicht verstand.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und sah raus.  
“Ich habe keine andere Wahl… Harry.”, sagte er leise. “Was soll ich tun? Mich wehren? Ich bin schneller in Askaban als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Und ich habe eine Ausbildung machen können. Dafür bin ich dankbar. Ich mag meinen Job und bin gut darin. Dafür bin ich auch dankbar. Und ich bin dankbar für mein zweites Leben hier… Wo mich niemand ansieht und sofort verachtet.”, er blickte zu seinem Ex-Schulrivalen und lehnte sich vor. “Ich habe es akzeptiert, genauso wie ich akzeptriert habe, dass mein Vater für mich viele Entscheidungen getroffen hat und ich nicht für mich selber aufgestanden bin. Mich nicht gewehrt habe. Man nennt es Radikale Akzeptanz, Harry… Ich und niemand anders kann es noch ändern. Also mache ich das Beste draus!”. 

Die grünen Iriden, die ihn beobachteten wurde weich bei seinen Worten. Es war ein überraschender Wechsel. “Mh… Klingt nach einem ziemlich guten Plan…”, sagte Potter leise. Er hörte Bewunderung oder bildete er es sich ein? Sie hatten sich so lange nicht mehr gegenüber gestanden und Draco bildete sich ein, Harrys Emotionen noch so lesen zu können wie vor Jahren?  
Er schlucke und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. “Genug über mich geredet… Was ist bei dir so passiert? Oder darf ich keine Fragen stellen?”, fragte er dann nahm seine Kuchengabel und nahm einen Happen von seinem Stück Schwarzwälder-Kirsch. 

Der Auror lehnte sich zurück und lachte. “Natürlich darfst du fragen. Wie gesagt, Gespräch, kein Verhör…”, antwortete dieser und trank aus seinem Becher. “Ich habe mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts wiederholt. Dann habe ich meine Ausbildung zum Auror angefangen und wurde nach einem Jahr Auror.”, er grinste etwas verlegen. Die Ausbildung dauerte normalerweise drei Jahr. “Und dann hab ich gearbeitet, die Bösen gejagt und vor… fast einem Jahr bin ich dann Chef-Auror geworden. Aber ich denke, dass du das alles schon weißt…”, sagte er dann. Draco nickte und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Obwohl sie nicht viel sagten verstanden sie sich witzigerweise ohne Worte. Harry fuhr fort. “Privat hab ich mich nach Hogwarts von Ginny getrennt. Dann habe ich gearbeitet und… One-Night-Stands gehabt, wie du sicherlich auch aus der Zeitung weißt…”, er verzog unglücklich das Gesicht. Draco hatte natürlich die Zeitungsartikel gelesen und sich gefragt, wie viel wirklich wahr war. 

“... Und vor einigen Wochen wurde dann noch mehr aus meinem Privatleben nach außen getragen… Nunja… mehr Privatleben habe ich nicht wirklich… Achja, Hermine und Ron haben geheiratet und haben eine Tochter. Rose… süßes kleines Mädchen…”, erklärte er dann und wurde wieder entspannter.  
Draco legte den Kopf schief. “Du hast also nur gearbeitet und … rumgemacht… aber nicht mehr?”, fragte Draco direkt. Er war kein Mensch mehr, der um den Brei herumredete.  
Sein Gegenüber wurde rot. “Sozusagen..”, bestätigte er dann.  
“Wann war dein letzter Urlaub, Potter?”  
“Vor… fünf Jahren…”  
“Hattest du nach dem She-Weasle jemals wieder eine Beziehung?”  
“Außer mit meinem Beruf, Nein!”  
Draco legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Er hatte wohl wirklich Glück gehabt.  
“Du bist…”  
“... unmöglich, unverantwortlich, verrückt…”, zählte Potter amüsiert auf.  
Draco blickte auf und fragte dann: “Dein Lebensinhalt ist also arbeit?”  
“Ja und Nein. Ich liebe meinen Paten Teddy und ich bin immer für Hermine, Ron und die Weasleys da. Familie ist mir sehr wichtig. Aber was anderes habe ich nicht. Außer hin und wieder zu fliegen, habe ich nicht wirklich ein Hobby…”, sagte er locker und Draco bekam das Gefühl, dass er schon sehr oft dieses Gespräch geführt haben musste. 

“Kein Wunder, dass du alleine bist, obwohl du der Retter der Welt bist…”, nuschelte er in seinen fast leeren Becher. Er trank aus und nickte zu Harrys.  
Er hielt seinen Becher hoch, nun kam eine zierliche Frau zu ihnen und Draco bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange, der einen Lippenstiftabdruck hinterließ. “Amanda… “, jammerte Draco leise, aber ein Mundwinkel ging nach oben.  
“Was? Du verdienst hier und da einen Kuss!”, antwortete die Frau mit einem leisen, amüsierten Stimmchen und nahm auch den Becher von Harry.  
Dann verschwand sie. “Das ist Amanda, Rosas Frau… Sie ist… “, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Beiden waren einfach ein schönes Paar, ergänzten sich immer, obwohl sie so unterschiedlich waren. 

Der Gryffindor sah ihr nach und dann zu Draco. “Sie ist süß… und Rosa ist herzlich… is doch eine gute Mischung…”, sagte er und traute sich nun an den Kuchen.  
“Du hast aber auch anscheinend nur die Arbeit…”, sagte er dann und sah auf.  
Draco stockte und sah auf seinen Teller. “Naja… Aber ich arbeite nicht die ganze Zeit… “, sagte er dann ausweichend. “Du meidest deine Mutter…”, stellte er dann trocken fest.  
Da schien der Auror hervor zu kommen. Potter war alles andere, als schwer von Begriff.  
“Du bist hier mehr, als in der Zaubererwelt… und trotzdem sehr zufrieden… Und du bist allein in deinem Wohnwagen, immer…”, fasste er dann zusammen.  
Draco wurde leicht rot. Er hatte seit Hogwarts keine romantischen Beziehungen gehabt… Er wollte keinen Muggel, der ihn nicht kannte und nie wirklich kennenlernen konnte. Aber Zauberer waren außerhalb seiner Reichweite, wegen seines linken Unterarms und der Fehler seines Vaters.

“Gut zusammengefasst, Chefauror Potter!”, sagte er dann setzte sich gerader hin. Sein Blick traf Harrys. Harry Potter war heiß und schlau und er wusste, was und wer Draco war. Gewesen war. Seine Gedanken gingen einen gefährlichen Weg!  
Amanda kam mit ihren gefüllten Bechern und verschwand wortlos wieder. “Und jetzt?”, fragte Draco dann unvermitelt. “Und jetzt werde ich diesen Becher Cappuchino genießen und dann zu Hermine und Ron zum Babysitten…”.  
Draco konnte nur leise lachen. “Du und ein … Baby? Wie alt ist Rose?”, fragte Draco und war froh für den Wechsel. 

“Rose ist drei…. Und damit das perfekte Alter um ihr Mist beizubringen…”, grinste Potter und stieß einfach seinen Becher an Dracos. “Das klingt nach einem Slytherin-Plan, Potter!”, lachte er leise.  
Danach unterhielten sie sich noch über ein paar Dinge aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Die Buttons beim Trimagischen Turnier. Das Erlebnis ein Frettchen zu sein, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten. Die Aufgaben des Turniers und schließlich über die Arbeit, sowohl als Auror, als auch als Fluchbrecher. Draco fand es wirklich angenehm über diese Themen reden zu können und die Zeit verging im Flug. Sie verabschiedeten sich schließlich und gingen wieder zurück. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und Draco war sich sicher, dass es bald anfangen würde zu regnen. Draco liebte Regen… Es war das entspannendste Geräusch im Wohnwagen…  
Sie hielten an seinem kleinen Tor und Draco lehnte sich an. “Das war sehr nett…”, sagte er ehrlich. Potter nickte. “Ja, könnte man mal wieder wiederholen… “, fügte er ruhig mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Draco zuckte mit einer Schulter, kein klares Ja, aber auch kein Nein!

Potter verschwand und Draco setzte sich in sein Lieblingssessel. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Erst als es anfing zu regnen kam Draco zur Ruhe. Das Treffen war verrückt gewesen und viel zu angenehm. Sie konnten sich immernoch necken, aber auf eine ganz andere Art. Sie kannten sich immernoch viel zu gut….


End file.
